Setting the Events in Motion
by FrAz316
Summary: Fills the gap in between Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories, more focused on Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen and Axel, with hints of Xemnas at bits. Is basically about Marluxia and Larxene's rebellion within the Organization.
1. Seeds Sown and Strom Clouds Gather

Seeds and Storm Clouds Gathering.

He entered in graceful fashion, seemingly gliding through the doorway with feet barely off the ground. Despite the unusual chill that resided there, he remained unfazed, determined to keep composure. Or more accurately, create no suspicion.

A fairly small rectangular room, the Library held many works of writing. Most were reports written by the various members of the Organization, others memoirs and diaries from the same people. It was also the place where Vexen conducted his research, finding new ways to "cultivate" the darkness for their own use. That was probably the reason why it was so chilly.

Finding a seat at the desk near the furthest wall, Marluxia leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. Was he being too casual? He didn't want to look suspicious, even though nobody was here; you never knew who could be listening.

Unhelpfully nervously, he moved his hands from the back of his head to the desk in front of him, letting the long cuffs of his robe rest on the desk. Trying to spy something to busy himself with, he scoured the desks contents. They were all research notes from Vexen, each describing, with an eerie amount of detail, his latest experiments.

As much as Xemnas trusted Vexen with the work he was doing, thinking him as a very competent scientist and researcher, Marluxia had his doubts. He was too secretive, only revealing his true intentions with the Leader himself. That was disconcerting, because Marluxia was convinced there was something more inside that blonde haired head, something much more sinister.

Scanning the titles, he got a general idea of what the scientist has been up to, Heartless manipulation and travelling through the Corridors of Darkness mainly. These were trivial, and hardly worth a report on, but Marluxia realised that they weren't recently written. Probably some of his first works, but they weren't of any importance.

One manual, however, did catch is eye. It was new, almost freshly written as the lingering smell of ink still hung in the frosty air. The title was ambiguous,

**Research Priority One (XXIII) Complete**

Curious, Marluxia opened the report, and studied it, taking in what was down on the paper. As he read more and more, his eyes widened, and his mouth gaped. The cogs in his brain were spinning, ideas starting to form. He could use this, and use it very well at that.

The moment he had finished reading the text, another entered the Library. As graceful as Marluxia before, she strode in, taking the seat next to him. Larxene had the look of a teenager acting bad at school, the childish grin creasing her smooth skin perfectly.

"Heyyyyyy Marluxia," she said coyly "Whatcha got there?"

"The key to our success, Larxene." He tossed her the sheet of paper and, in a similar fashion to her fellow Nobody, she gaped with astonishment.

There was a long pause, Larxene reading, Marluxia waiting. The female spoke, her voice laced with awe "Is…. Is this for real?"

Smiling, Marluxia could only say yes. As much as he was suspicious about Vexen's motives, his work was always outstanding. He never filed a report unless it was one hundred percent checked and able to work, and hopefully this was no exception.

"All our time here we've been pushed around, called the 'new kids', but with this, we can make a stand. Think about it. We can overthrow them, overthrow Xemnas, with this" he pointed to the report in Larxene's hands. "Together we will get the respect we deserve."

Smiling wider, Larxene tossed the paper on the desk and stood up as Marluxia did. The report landed in the centre of the desk, open at the only other page besides the front cover. Unaware of this, the two Nobodies walked out, a spring in their graceful step now that they had begun to plan and plot the downfall of their supposed 'comrades'. They left without any trace, their existence in that room at that time only known by themselves. Only one thing lay out of place.

_Urgent Report, CLASSIFIED_

_Furthering on from my last reports on this subject, my research has taken a giant leap forward. It seems as thought my initial pondering of clones, or 'replicas' as I prefer to call them, was not fruitless. _

_Previous study had shown that a replica could only be produced by linking the subject into some form of cloning device, which, in hindsight, would be impractical. Even if you could subdue the subject, there was no guarantee that they would not be able to break free during the process. _

_I have now found that one may only need to absorb the combat data of the subject in order to create the replica. This revelation has reinforced my initial thought that replicas could be created en mass, which would benefit the Organization as I have stated in previous reports. _

_The Keyblade Wielder would be a perfect guinea pig for my experiment, which is why I will be requesting a post at Castle Oblivion. _

_ Vexen (IV)_


	2. Cool Reception from Top and Bottom

Cool Reception from Above and Below

"_Someone has been in here!"_

Stay calm, on the outside anyway.

'_Who would dare sift through me research notes, let alone read them!_

As long as it wasn't anything important

'_Wait, what's this?'_

It can't be…

'_My Replica research!'_

He leaves for ten minutes, and this happens. All his findings lay scattered about the desk he was working at, out of place and out of order. Never mind that, someone has been reading his Replica research. Who ever it was clearly hadn't bothered about hiding it, the folder was still open!

Was it an assailant? A spy? No, no one could penetrate the dark city, let alone the Castle. The Heartless would have consumed them before they had left the alleys, and even if they had got past that, someone in the Organization would have noticed. This had to be an inside job, there was no other explanation.

Gathering up his various works and shoving them into semi-neat piles, Vexen snatched the Replica report off of the desk. Not even admiring the cool air gracing his presence, as he was to it, he stormed from the library. This was going to the highest order. Xemnas.

Blitzing down the hallway at the highest of speeds, Vexen mulled over the predicament. Who had done this, and why? What would they gain from knowing it, unless they had the power to implement it? Only the Chilly Academic himself knew, and now saw the sense in leaving it out of the report. It was foolish of him to leave it out in the open, a mistake he wouldn't be making again.

"Hey, Vexen! What' the hurry, and the angry face?"

The scientist stopped, and sighed. He didn't have time for an interruption, but he felt this one would linger if he didn't nip it the bud.

"None of your business, Axel."

Stepping out of a room, his own room, the flame haired man chuckled cheekily. "Feisty today Vexy, now what' up?"

"Have you been reading my reports?"

For once a genuine look of confusion struck Axel, a trait not often attributed to his quick wittedness. "No, actually, and I mean that seriously. I don't really care for your works, to be honest."

Ignoring the backhanded insult Vexen merely nodded and continued onwards, leaving Axel rubbing his chin in confusion. The less he knew, the better, as far as the scientist was concerned. Only a few meters away were Xemnas's living quarters and study. Reaching the luminous, silvery door with the Roman numeral of one etched in dark grey, he knocked three times, inhaled deeply, and entered.

The study was warm, far too warm in Vexen's opinion, and smelled on incense and tea. No idea why Xemnas, the coldest in personality out of all of the Organization, even surpassing Saix in term of lack of compassion, would partake in such _somebody_ activities. Perhaps his former self was interested in such items, but that was a long shot. Vexen had a strong feeling, somewhere deep inside his empty body that that wasn't the case.

Their Lord and Master was sitting in the armchair at his desk, eyes closed and mumbling, no chanting, something to himself. Several times Vexen had entered his chamber to see him reciting incantations, of what he had absolutely no idea. He didn't want to disturb him, but he felt his point was necessary.

"Excuse me, Xemnas?"

As soon has the words had left his lips, Xemnas' eyes were open and fixed on his fellow member, yellow instead of the conventional colours.

"Ah, Vexen, I would assume you are here to deliver the report you were finishing?"

"Well, that's what I am here to talk to you about, actually."

"You have the report, don't you?" Xemnas was as serious as stone, never deviating off of what he demanded.

"Yes, its here," he waved the sheets of paper then, heeding the look on Xemnas' unchanged face, placed them on his desk.

Picking it up with one hand, he glanced at it for a mere fraction of a second, and then gazed up at the scientist. How he could read it in that time amazed even Vexen, who was a competent reader and writer. I suppose that's why he was Number I.

"Everything seems to be I order, I see no problem. And to answer your request, I grant you your terms. I have decided on yourself, Lexaeus and Zexion to be the three denizens of the Castle. I agree with your judgement, The Keyblade Wielder is a perfect test subject. He will serve his purpose to suit our ends, and then when we are finished, he will be eliminated. Now, what is it that you want to discuss with my about this report."

"Well… I have my suspicions that someone else had read my report."

A flicker of surprise, or possibly worry, sparked in Xemnas' face for an instant, him giving off any form of emotion bar rage or demand was a cause for concern.

"How so?" a curt reply.

"I departed from the library to obtain more journals from my room. I was only gone for about ten minutes, maybe less, and when I returned, my desk was out of order, and this secret report was open, clearly having been read."

"Who do you suspect?" another straight-to the-point question.

"I have no guesses, could be anyone. I don't want to make false accusations without any evidence…"

Silence, and a very tense one at that. Number I was thinking, while Number IV was waiting. The latter wanted to leave, but he knew Xemnas had more to say, no matter how little it may be.

"I will keep an eye out, but you must not hold thought on this. Focus on Castle Oblivion, and the Replica Programme. That is all."

Bowing, Vexen took his leave, a million questions running through his mind. Who? Why? What would they do with this information? He wouldn't be doing anymore work today. He was going to sit, sit and brood.


	3. Spreading Sparks

Spreading Sparks

As his blonde haired comrade walked off, Axel smiled smugly. Lying was an art, one that he would say he had perfected fairly well. Vexen in particular was well trained to pick out deceivers, a skill the Head Honcho had taught him himself. It only took a few facial movements and a sly joke to cause a few protons in that geniuses head to go askew, and he was home free. Vexen never was one for jokes.

Truth was that Axel was well aware of whom those documents were read by, but he didn't want Vexen to know, that would spoil the fun. Granted both parties didn't know of his involvement, but that was about to change.

Checking that the coast was clear, preferably of Vexen, Axel left the doorway of his room and made his way to the Grey Room, down a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor. He knew the two kids would be there, probably gloating or something like that. For being fairly sharp, they weren't the brightest

As he descended the flight of stairs, Axel thought through what he knew. While he wasn't aware of what the document actually contained, or what it was about, but he knew it was crucial to Vexen, so it was probably research. Then the two "culprits", Marluxia and Larxene, were clearly up to something. They were very cliquey, never really socialising with the rest of the Organization. Was it a plot to escape, or a plot to take over? Either way, it was incriminating, so he was happy with what he had on them. 'Who knows' he thought to himself as he stepped into the common room 'Maybe he could get in on the act.'

Sure enough, the two newbies were lounging on the sofas to the right as Axel walked in. The common room was deserted, apart from the Red, Pink and Golden haired Nobodies. They were in chatter, chuckling and gesturing to each other. Striding up and taking the couch at angles to theirs, Axel got right down to business.

"Oh hello Axel!" Marluxia, and Larxene as well, were relieved it was only him. They at least got some form of respect out of the Fire monger.

"Vexen knows someone looked at his research" he wasn't actually sure what it was, but it was a risk he had to take.

Looks of worry, panic even, crossed their faces, and they didn't attempt to hide it. As far as they were concerned, the jig was up before it got off the ground.

"Axel, you have to_"

Axel's hand went up, and Marluxia went silent.

"Don't worry, and I'm being serious here, I'm not going to spill that it was you, but you've got to listen."

"Go on, we will listen, don't worry Axel!" Larxene shouted, more than necessary, which got a 'shut up and let him talk' look from Marluxia.

"Good. Now, our dear old pal Vexen has went and told Xemnas about his research raiding" Again, a guess, but his intuition said so. "But that doesn't mean the game is up yet. If you tell me what you know, I'll see to it that this goes along much smoother for you both, and heck, maybe your harebrained scheme may actually pay off."

Exchanging startled glances of uncertainty, the two young Nobodies resigned into the fact that they _had _to tell him; otherwise they would be history, literally.

Sighing, Marluxia began explaining. "His reports on clones, or 'replicas' as he calls them. He's found a way to make them from combat data he obtains. We thought we could use it to, erm… take over the Organization…"

Nodding, Axel waved a hand for him to continue.

"And he's requesting to go to Castle Oblivion, isn't that the place with tons of floors or something?"

Brainwave.

"CASTLE OBLIVION, OF COURSE!" Axel screamed, and got the "look" from Marluxia. "Sorry, but that's it!"

"What's 'it'?"

"Castle Oblivion, that's where Xemnas is going to get Vexen to try out his Replica thing."

"On "the keyblade wielder", who ever that is."

"No clue, someone important probably" Lie. "Anyway, you've gotta' go ask for a place, both of you" he was reading Larxene's apprehensive looks "to the Castle, if you want your plan to work."

"Why….?" He wasn't sure.

"You want to see how the Replicas work; you go and experience it for yourself. Besides, it'll be a good learning experience for the two of you."

Taking a few moments to consider this, Marluxia's thinking turned into smiling. He and Larxene were nodding their heads in agreement.

Leaving them to it, Axel got up and began to exit the Grey Room to head back to his chambers, but he was stopped by Marluxia, who's parting words were uncharacteristically kind.

"Axel… Thanks…"

"Don't mention it bud, but remember, I know nothing of this. Got it memorised?" winking to them one final time, he left.

That was curious. They had little knowledge of the Castle, or of the Keyblade Wielder. Almost everyone else knew who the latter was very well. He was the key, mind the pun, to their success, clearly a point Marluxia and Larxene hadn't picked up on yet. Sora would cross their paths, Castle Oblivion would make sure of that, and Marluxia and Larxene would play their part in that.


	4. Just the Luck of the Bolt, Bud and Burn

Just the Luck of the Bolt, Bud and Burn.

Time passed fairly quickly soon after, like a dream. They sat in silence, only occasionally glancing at each other with excited smiles, waiting. Slowly but surely, the members of Organization XIII filed into the large oval room overlooking the Dark City, all with faces of unease. Marluxia and Larxene, however, saw no reason to be nervous.

Their plan, no matter how early on in the process, was finally coming together. They had Axel on their side, who seemed keen to get in on their plot, and had a way into successfully carrying out what he had said. They couldn't be in any better of a mood.

By the looks of things, a meeting must have been announced, or something like that, because everyone never gathered here unless that was the case. Must have been sudden, or received badly. Vexen was there, shiftily looking around the room at his fellow members while he was standing with Lexaeus and Zexion. Those uneased faced didn't relax as Number I entered the room.

Xemnas carried an aura around him, a sort of… Nothingness. Granted that's what he was, Nothing, like the rest of them, but he just seemed very _different_, like there was something much more to his mystery that met the eye.

"I assume you are all wondering why I have called a meeting on such notice." The room instantly froze, no one made a sound. Xemnas was talking, no one interrupted. "My reason for this is to inform you on the postings to Castle Oblivion."

'Oh! Here we go!' What a coincidence, a coincidence that saved them both the work of trooping into Xemnas's office.

"We need six members present, to maintain and operate the objectives we have planned and, with three spaces already taken, I am opening the offer to your own free choice. Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus, please step forward."

A semi circle arch had formed around Xemnas, him at the opening, the dark City at his back. Stepping up to join their leader, the three Nobodies grouped to the left of him.

"Anyone else?"

A few seconds of silence, then a shout from over the opposite end of the semi circle from Marluxia and Larxene. Axel.

"Why not, free vacation! I'm in!"

"Please join the others, Axel." Xemnas seemed to ignore the joke, but a small smile creased his face for a millisecond, which set everyone at ease.

Axel bounded up holding his hand up for a high five, to anyone who would return it. Zexion made the connection, Vexen looking on in disgust. The Blonde Haired Kid and his hooded friend seemed pretty shocked, even a bit saddened.

"Two more places."

More silence. It was awkward, very awkward. Marluxia didn't want to offer out of a rising sense of fear, but he knew he had to. Plucking up the courage, Marluxia put his hand up.

"Larxene and I will go…"

Shock, but that was to be expected.

"Join the group, please." There was no change in his voice, no surprise or shock. It was business as usual.

Jumping up, the two made their way over. Vexen couldn't hide his shock, the others were unfazed. I suppose they didn't care, it wasn't an issue. They boy would be controlled, no matter how many people were on hand. It would only be a matter of time before he would be in the palm of the Organization's hand.

Dismissing the meeting, Xemnas ordered the six selected Nobodies to begin packing their things and meet back at the entrance to their home top depart. All seeming content, albeit dismayed at the fact they had to actually pack, but that was of no consequence to their Leader. As they all trudged away, Xemnas let his stone-faced demeanour drop, and smiled to himself…


	5. Filling in the Blanks, by Nothing

Filling in the Blanks, by Nothing.

Striding, more floating, back to his office, Xemnas pondered. He was very adept to pondering, a skill he was proud, if he could feel emotion that was. His thinking was based on the current trip to Castle Oblivion. He would of said he was surprised that Marluxia and Larxene, two fairly new and inexperienced members, would offer to leave their fairly calm life her to attend a serious mission. He had he ideas, ones which resonated with a conversation he had only a few minutes before he called a meeting with his fellow Nobodies.

_As Vexen left his office, dismayed at Xemnas' lack of help in the matter, he ran through in his head all the possible reasons for reading the Scientist's research. Only one answer was clearly going to be the right one; to use it. With this in mind, Xemnas then came to the conclusion that, soon enough, it would be obvious who the culprit was, and so he pushed it out his mind. _

_A knock on the door, again._

"_Enter."_

_Expecting to see Vexen again, Xemnas was silently surprised to see Axel's head pop through the door._

"_Aye aye, Xemnas!" Axel greeted him in his usual manner. _

"_What is it that you are here for, Axel." _

"_Vexen came in here, didn't h, like a few minutes ago?"_

"_Yes, he did."_

"_And he was raving-I mean explaining- about how his research being read."_

"_Yes, do you know something about it?"_

"_It was Marluxia and Larxene."_

"_How do you know this?"_

"_C'mon, Xemnas, they're kids. They aren't exactly quiet, are they?"_

_Xemnas nodded in agreement. The term "kids" was a loose one, but it was how the older members defined the new members. Physically they looked adults, but in the sense of Nobody experience, they were as fluent as young children. _

"_I see your point." Xemnas mulled over the information quickly._

"_So, and if you don't mind me offering an idea..." he waited a few seconds for Xemnas to shout, but in him not doing so, he continued. "I suggested to them about Castle Oblivion, you know, about being posted there. With the information they have, not keeping them contained could be costly. They want to take over the Organization."_

_There was sense in that, and Xemnas knew it._

"_Well done Axel. Here is what I am going to do. Vexen will not know of the culprits of his problem. He needs to be unaware for what I have in mind. Those two want to overthrow me, over throw us? I cannot have that. If they want Castle Oblivion, they can have it. I will be calling a meeting to decide the posted members, and I assume you have geared them up into offering?"_

"_Yep, they are anxious. Don't worry, they will offer." Axel grinned, wondering what would happen to them. _

"_I would also ask if you accompany them, Axel. You need to smite them. Do not let any of them get in your way, eliminate them if you must. Just see to it that both Marluxia and Larxene are terminated. Now go, I will call the meeting in the Grey Room, and no word of this."_

_Nodding in agreement, Axel left the chamber without another word. In closing the door, Xemnas mingled in his inner thoughts. 'Why would they do this? Underappreciation, jealousy, both perhaps? It did not matter. He knew Axel's information was dead on the money, so he did not need to confirm it. He closed his eyes, and concentrated, focusing on the minds of his fellow members. Speaking into his thoughts, he knew they could hear him, it was a way of contacting them, like a PA system. _

'_Meet in the Grey Room, there is an issue we must discuss.'_


	6. At the Gates of Oblivion

At the Gates of Oblivion.

As he stood with Lexaeus and Zexion, Vexen could only stare with disdain at their accompanying trio. They had left their home of the World that Never Was, and were now standing outside castle Oblivion, marvelling at its intricate and original design.

'Why them, out of everyone that could have offered, why them?' Regardless of his mutual mistrust of Axel, he wasn't the main issue. There was respect between them, of some sort. The flame haired man could at least hold his own in a fight; the other two were only kids. It was amazing that either of them were allowed to offer, let alone be allowed to go.

In the time past since the meeting, they had packed, taken their things to the entrance hall of the Castle that Never Was, and been briefed by the Superior himself.

"_Your mission is to control the boy's heart, and then his Keyblade. Use all means at your disposal; use fully the one I have provided you. _This meant absolutely nothing to them, as they hadn't given or told them anything. _Once you have obtained his heart, you are to report back to myself, is this clear._

_They nodded._

"_Good" he raised his hand, summoning a Corridor, "Go."_

That was fifteen minutes ago. Now they were stuck on the picked dusted ground, waiting. The doors were locked, so there was no chance of them getting in. No form of magic or force (a tactic that Axel had tried, and failed.) could penetrate them.

It gave Vexen some time to think however. He found it suspicious, very suspicious, that Marluxia and Larxene had bothered to come. What did they know? It couldn't have been important, could it? So many questions, so little answers. Thus was the life in Organization XIII. No one was told anything they didn't need to know, and even those who knew more didn't know the full story. Only Xemnas knew everything, and that was disconcerting, to everyone, not just Vexen.

His thoughts were drawn away by something sudden, a noise. Every one of them looked from either each other or the floor to its source, the door. The yellow expanded forward, being pushed by some unknown force. To their surprise, a bright, brilliant light poured out, spilling into every corner of the faded landscape around them, searing each and every set of Nobody eyes that gazed on in wait for the source of the opening. No on expected it, even the stony Lexaeus gave a small gasp of surprise.

Standing in front of them was a girl, a young girl no less. She blended with the light, her white blouse fading into the eerie constant of brightness.

"I'm guessing you're the 'means at our disposal'?" Axel asked, stepping towards the light, the rest shuffling cautiously behind.


	7. Naminé

Naminé 

"Who built this place….?"

"I don't know, Larxene, but whoever it was had a think for plain."

White. It was the only word to describe it. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything bathed in the same whitewash colour. From the pillars that held up the roof, to the steps at the far end of the room, everything was white. The only thing out of place was the door that the steps led to, being as yellow as the entrance itself.

Axel didn't have time to admire the décor of the place, he was right into business.

"Right, you," he pointed to the girl, who jumped at being addressed in such a manner "What is your name?"

She answered all the same "Naminé"

"Naminé, eh? Well, nice to meet you, I suppose." Out of everyone there, he would have been the only person decent enough to ask her name. The rest just stared, waiting for him to ask the inevitable question. "How are your supposed to help us?"

Again, no problem answering. "I can manipulate memories, the ones specifically of Sora. It is how you are supposed to gain control of his heart."

Everyone bar Marluxia and Larxene nodded. "Sora's the Keyblade wielder, right?"

"Yes, he is." Naminé's voice was light and airy, as though it was obvious, which it was.

There was a silence, in which everyone took in the information that had just been given.

Naminé broke it. "There is also something you must know. In order for Sora to be bended by me, he must ascend the Castle, starting from this very room. Only at the top floor will he be fully in my grasp, and by extension, yours."

"So, this "top floor" is where we have to wait?" Marluxia sounded interested.

"Well, yes. Only the most powerful can challenge Sora for his heart, however."

"That would be us then?" he pointed to himself and Larxene."

"Don't flatter yourself, Marluxia." Axel was deadly serious, because he knew what he was thinking of doing.

"Well" the man made a grab for the child's are, taking a hold of her wrists with a great vice like grip. "Too bad!"

Putting his arm around Larxene's waist, she coyly leaned into him, Marluxia exploded in a flurry of petals, taking the Nobody and the girl with him. Dumbstruck, the others could only watch.

"What the heck did he just do?" Vexen was flipping out. "Did he just kill himself, his friend and our _only _asset?"

"No Vexen, you idiot! " Axel berated him, "He's just teleported, probably up to the top floor."

"Does he think that makes him the "Lord" of this castle, because he's in the top floor?" Zexion asked with his anger showing.

"Regardless of where he is, he is still a child, one that cannot hold that amount of power for long." That might have been the longest anyone had heard Lexaeus talk. "Now we must focus on our mission, gaining the Keyblade wielder's heart."

"Fair enough, but where are we supposed to go. There is no way that _boy _will let us go up there" Vexen motioned upwards.

"Well, then we go down, don't we?" Axel smiled, pointing downwards. "The basement will be good enough, we can survey Sora's ascent from below, rather than above. That way if there are any complications, we aren't directly in the firing line."

"Doesn't this place have many basements?"

"Yes, Zexion, but the floor directly bellow us will be fine. There isn't much point in hiding way down the bottom, we will hear nothing."

"Touché, Axel, touché" Vexen's voice rasped at complimenting him. Opening a Corridor, he summarised to himself aloud.

"Marluxia wants to be top dog, he has to bite a few bigger ones on the way."


	8. As Above

As Above…

Materialising, the one of the three figures broke apart instantly. Clutching her wrist, Naminé panted to fight off the pain, gazing up at Marluxia with tear filled eyes.

"Wh…. Why?..."

"Listen to me, child." Marluxia boomed, knocking the girl back more than the pain ever could. "You serve only me and Larxene now, understand?"

"But… but the ord_"

"The orders don't matter now! You will do as _we _say; no other member of the Organization can use you, only us."

"Ok….."

Sighing, yet smiling at the same time, Marluxia turned to Larxene, taking her into a hug. "See, its all working out. We have the power now to fight them, we have her" he nodded to Naminé, who only stood and watched them, still panting "and we have the knowledge to do it. It's all looking up from here."

"Thank you, Marluxia, I'm glad you are here." She smiled at him, with feeling, or as much as a Nobody could give.

"Sora is here."

The embrace ended, Marluxia was right into planning.

"In the entrance hall?"

"No, in the valley, you must lead him and his friends here."

"Friends?" that could be problematic. "Can you do anything about them?"

"Yes, actually. Are you aware of how this castle works?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since I have to control his memories, he will be living through them, so much so that he will fight Heartless and people that he did in his past. The only problem is that if he was allowed to do this freely, he would be too powerful to handle. The only way I was able to counter this is to create these"

Outstretching a palm, Naminé produced a ball of light, which morphed quickly into a shape, the shape of a card.

"What is that?"

"A Memory Card. Sora will ascend here to gain his powers back, but loose his memories."

This set Marluxia thinking. He would have no problem from the others, he knew, or more hoped, that. They would busy themselves with trying to complete the mission, himself and Larxene will do the same, but with the asset that is this _Naminé_.

"Fair enough, I will be paying the boy a visit, to make sure he makes it here."

"Do you think that's wise?" Larxene seemed concerned, probably more for Marluxia than the mission itself.

"He needs to be led; expecting him to just wander here on his own accord is no good. Ill be back soon." And with that he was gone.

Larxene sighed. She was left with some kid, on her own as well, with nothing to do but wait.

"Well don't just stand there!" she snapped, pointing at Naminé with a elegant finger. "Show me how these cards work again!"


	9. So Below

So below…

"That was a really brilliant job, Axel, really great plan." Vexen sarcastically spat/

"Shut up, Vexen, no one asked you."

Materialising one level down, they ended up in a dim, dingy dungeon like room, round and large. It had been only ten seconds, and Vexen and Axel were already at each others throats.

"Don't talk to your superior like that!"

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Axel winked, but he was deadly serious.

"I'll… I'll…. Call the Superior!"

"Don't empty threat me, Vexen, you both know it won't end well."

"Both of you, shut up." It was Zexion who broke their deadlock, his eyes closed, deep in concentration. "I can smell something."

"Must be old Vexy here." another wink.

"Not that you fool! It's a scent, not body odour.

Concentration, that was the key. Silence rung out, even Axel paused his joking while he sleuthed. This was a knack of Zexion's', being able to "smell" people's scents. It wasn't even a scent; it was the physical manifestation of darkness in someone's heart. Of course this was not helpful in the case of Nobodies, but alas, his senses were sharpened enough he could tell who was who in the dark anyway.

"I sense….. I sense the witch! Maleficent?"

"She is no more; the keyblade wielder ended her life. Lexaeus informed them. "Or more she succumbed to the darkness with no experience on how to control it."

"Yes, but it is her. A memory perhaps?"

"A memory?" Axel, for a first, was properly confused at the prospect.

"Yes, the castle works on memories, it isn't only Naminé that warrants those powers, the castle itself will be against him.

"A question, if the witch is a memory, then who's memory is she?"

"The Superior."

"What?"

"No, it can't be him…" Zexion thought, then concentrated again. "No, it isn't. It is that boy, Riku. Sora's friend."

"How did he get here!" Vexen didn't hide his 'I'm better than you' tone.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out. Axel" he looked at the red head. "Go_"

"No, I think _I _will be doing this."

"Vexen, don't you_"

"Don't question me, Zexion! May I remind you who holds the highest rank here." Silence. There wasn't much he could do, after all, he was right. "Exactly." Vexen summoned a Corridor from his robe draped hand. "I will return shortly, watch for the Keyblade wielder in my absence."

Departing without so much as a nod, he left his three cohorts standing staring at the spot where his portal once was.

"His cockiness bugging you already?" Axel asked, rubbing his neck in thought.

"Yes." Lexaeus grunted. "But he is not the main concern, the Keyblade Wielder, and by extension Marluxia and Larxene. I fear they may tarry too long in their "power".

"True words, my friend" Zexion closed his eyes, musing while talking. "Only time will tell, I suppose …"


End file.
